User blog:SomeoneFedUp/Old Blog From DW: How It All Began
Note: This blog is outdated, it's more like an archive. Do not treat each statement here as a final one. There are 2 more blogs which follow after this one: 2nd part, 3rd part. This blog was removed from DW despite the fact it was stated that my stuff will remain untouched. Freedom of speech was muted, so I just move it here. The reason it was deleted is: '' '' In other words, it means: "I mute the freedom of speech so that no one knows what happened and what was done to you, congratulations, you keep the ban and we get rid of evidence. Cleaning our own slate". Yeah, that's definitely called "giving a clean slate". Rumors say that my return to the wikia can be possibly exchanged for my remorse, however, I only have evidence of crimes committed against me, and there is no evidence and no crimes committed by me. So the biggest question is... Apology for what? For taking screenshots? For defending myself with truth? Which one is a crime? Demanding an apology for something unknown, unexplained and non-existent is ridiculous. Moreover, just because someone has a finger and ban button, it does not make me automatically guilty in anything. And someone else definitely has a lot of things to apologize for. (However, I don't ask for any apology, just roll-back the bad doings, return what was stolen and un-murder the murdered). --- Archived blog: --- (I remind that you decide whether you want to read further and whether you want to speak about it. Do not complain to me if your eyes bleed out. My task was to write about what has happened and to provide undeniable evidence for everything. Unimportant stories stay out of it). Only the truth. A story with screenshots. To begin with, I used to have a custom title. Existence of my title has been approved by Zathus. It lived in peace only for a few days and then it never saw the peace again. New conditions started coming up for my title, it was decided that my title is bound to be written in the list of titles with an explanation otherwise it has no right to exist. To be exact, user SuperRobot9338 was the one who came up with a such suggestion first, Ursuul was the one accepted and enforced this idea after it was approved by council. I did not like that. Just because. So the ridiculousness took its beginning from here, of course there were other unlisted custom titles which existed on their own (generally on profiles of staff members), there was absolutely no need to disturb my title either. Moreover, let's be straight, why on earth a title would require a list? Why does it need it? Is there such a law in physics or perhaps the constitution of Japan declared such requirements for my title? How about you stop playing stupid games and leave my title alone? I was given a title with no "but"s, there wasn't a word given about any new conditions coming. I asked Ursuul to quit playing games but he did not. Despite the fact that I was one of the most useful contributors of the wikia, despite I was writing his name from a capital letter, Ursuul has decided that his silly game is more important than my existence. Okay, whatever. So I decided to leave. I'm not anyone's puppet. I don't need to be treated like that, I know my own price. I left the wikia silently without telling anything to anyone except Ursuul. I still have a script of our last "normal conversation" from that day, this is how it ended: 7:27 Ursuul: Oh that’s exactly why I’m moving up I’ve been adopting wikis they’re mostly mellow, but if they get really big I will make ’em like that plus, next month I got my eye on a Wiki with thousands of pages it’s gonna feel good, plus, I have life in general. After I graduate I will probably vanish from the face of Wikia 7:32 SomeoneFedUp: ...and among countless pages you met a weird guest who'll likely just fade away. 7:33 Ursuul: Well, yeah, no offense. 7:33 SomeoneFedUp: Ofc no offense. Maybe you ever noticed, I never said "cya" because I was never sure if I'll be here on the second day. That's all. Convo reached its end. No more questions. Bye. 7:36 Ursuul: adios (Note: I have transcripts of all non-useless conversations. Unlike Ursuul (and especially SMG), who enjoyed spreading lame gossips about me, I never gave away anything that has been told to me with trust. Although I have things that he would not want me to show to certain people, I'm not going to fall so low to use trust as a weapon). "No offence"... I left. And then Ursuul came with a war to me. There was this "Just came by to shit on your grave" thread and Ursuul came there only to eat popcorn and enjoy. That's what the admin did when he saw a disgraceful act of humiliation. Was he remorseful? Screenshots show what happened next. Ursuul said that the responsibility for what happened lies with him but he feels no remorse for anything. He wrote that the wikia's "council" is going to decide whether anyone is going to get any punishment (means that the case would be reviewed who knows when), and the trick was in the fact that each member of the "council" was SMG's friend, plus she was a part of council herself. In general that meant "No one is going to do anything about that, even if it wasn't okay to abuse you, I feel no remorse for it because I don't like you". That's how things were "fair" while Ursuul was telling fairytales about constitution. Afterwards I received a message from an unknown user telling to kill myself and stuff (I received a dozen of such messages throughout my history in here, but nevermind, it looks pretty funny when kids try to mess with adults thinking that they can do something). So there was this suicidal thread. Later Ursuul stated that he requested an IP check and it showed that the IP of its creator belonged to SMG. Ursuul pretended that he banned SMG and then organized a "stuff purge" due to which many users were demoted from staff. I temporary returned to the wikia since the new admins were okay with my title and decided to let it exist on its own. Soon I've figured out that Ursuul is playing another game. The person who was "banned" turned out to be present on a secret account (Seismela) and had some quite big ruling powers. Ursuul refused to explain the situation and even threatened to ban me if I ever wrote anything on his wall again. (Perhaps he could say something like "I don't want to see you on my wall, don't dare to come there again" and still, would he have a right to tell me that after he has been "terrorizing" me on my wall by restoring comments that I attempted to remove? I've lost the count how many times he restored removed comments on my wall). I have to note, this was the only case when Ursuul took his worlds back, months later he said that the ban threat was too much. But still, I believe there is no faith behind it, he took back his words only after he realized that wikia users are not going to forget about this case. Of course, Ursuul cares about having a clean faith in the eyes of public). I tried to discuss my discoverings regarding Ursuul's game with community but Seismela (SMG) removed all of my posts. Then I decided to contact Zathus and report all suspicious things to him, I did not talk much, generally I provided a ton of links to various places to let him see what's going on by his own. As a result the "No More Games!" thread appeared, which was a temporary glipse at the bright future. But soon Zathus changed his mind. Opposing side told him a story of their absurd plan to lure out some rifleman (who is no more than a little hooligan with loads of underground accounts). This is they story that they told: Do I even need to explain how insanely stupid that story was? 1) Why would Ursuul even care about some alt accounts, were they worth a chaos and staff purge? When you find rats in the basement, do you burn down the whole house? 2) Track IP range? This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard so far. 3) When I received a suicidal message, Ursuul has warned this unknown abuser about an upcoming IP test. If it was rifleman there, then he would surely understand that his IP has nothing to do with an IP of the person who has been banned instead. So what was the reason to ban SMG? To make rifleman think that his IP mysteriously matched with an IP of SMG and that IP test itself was made by some sick idiots? Just wtf? My brain hurts to think further. What is the logic here? What exactly was supposed to trick rifleman? Where is the sense? Despite that everything written above was a complete absurd, Zathus decided to believe it. Why? Just because. Zathus stated that both sides have been untrustworthy while he picked one of the sides. I was called untrustworthy because the opposing side had nothing more than a silly story and hollow words which Zathus chose to believe. It was later revealed that Zathus changed his mind long before he announced it officially, (probably because he was feeling very uncomfortable about the situation). Important: you can notice a game of words in the lines "SFU brought up a lot of past violations that were not given consequences" and "she has still broken many rules". This shows that at that time Zathus already refused to believe that SMG was KBOT and thus he gave her a ban for other violations. Zathus never stated that she was banned because she is accused of being KBOT. He still banned her. There was a clear contradiction in what Zathus said before and later. This clearly shows that Zathus was not responsible for his own words. Meanwhile I was left to break my head trying to understand his position regarding this matter. At first he told that there WAS a reason for a ban, then the ban was shortened, then it was removed completely and I was accused of being unreasonable. To be fair, no one will ever know whether KBOT was SMG or not. Zathus won't know. I won't know either. Nobody will. But I highly suspect that KBOT was SMG. Chances are high. Any adecvate person would agree that the story told by the opposing side makes no sense. They should have came up with a better story, the nonsense they told only made thing more suspicious. (It's clear that Ursuul and SMG are friends, how about a variant that she has committed a crime but in the end Ursuul's "heart melted" and he decided to side her? Doesn't such story have a higher possibility?). Anyway, do not rush to tell me how long you think that ban should have lasted or tell me whether you believe in that silly story. I don't care about the ban itself, things that I'm writting now are an example of Zathus' complete irresponsibility. I do not care whether SMG is banned, her existence makes absolutely no difference to me. From that point I began defending the truth from Zathus who preteneded not to pick sides and who clearly contradicted himself. So Zathus wrote about a such thing as being humane, but what we are going to see next proves that I did not get any of that "humane". There was no support in anything so far. Next attack towards my title occured. As SMG was unbanned, a person named Krovopiyca (previously known as Tiriltiriladi) came over. This person used a password of one of Ursuul's side accounts (Ozun Oldun) to promote herself/himself straight to bureaucrat. Ursuul stated that Krovopiyca is his sister, but there is strong possibility that this person is Ursuul or SMG in disguise. There are countless reasons. Besides having a mixture of Ursuul's and SMG's behaviour and sticking to same stories, there is a row of alarmingly suspicious tracks that this person left. At first we will look through Krovopiyca's "criminal" activity and then we will get back to the foolish tracks that this person left. So what Krovopiyca has done: Krovopiyca has committed enough violations for demotion and deserved a strike but Zathus stubbornly protected her/him by all means. It was either because Zathus wanted Ursuul to get back to the wikia and thus decided to act like a mr. kindness, or perhaps Krovopiyca was Ursuul and Zathus knew it. More into details about Zathus' stubborn protection: Krovopiyca secretly and unfairly gained the bureaucratic rights while Zathus gave absolutely no reaction to it, then Krovopiyca proceeded to delete my legendary title. I saw that my title disappeared and I was certain that this was done by Krovopiyca and I came to Zathus to make things clear, I told him that this bureaucrat is another corrupt power abuser. Besides, Zathus stated that he would demote Krovopiyca if she/he abused power. Krovopiyca abused power. Zathus did nothing. My title has been silently removed. And when I came to talk to Zathus, he responded to the title removal in a completely one-sided manner: "What you call corruption is just people making actions based on what they want". That was probably the stupidest answer that I ever heard from him. He kept justifying Krovopiyca in everything. So if someone is going to abuse their power and attack you, if you come to Zathus for help, then he will tell you that they are allowed to do whatever they please just because they have power to. Everything looks quite like that. I've asked Zathus more than once to at least to admit that Krovopiyca was the one who deleted my title but he did not want to. He protected Krovopiyca by all means. Krovopiyca was the one who removed my title indeed, it was later confirmed by other staff members. So Zathus stated that I can have my title back. I got it back. But then Krovopiyca vandalized it by adding question marks. Yea, this one wasn't a big crime, but that action was an "evil sign" of how Krovopiyca did not care about any punishment, here rules corruption and the law is only for servants, not for the rulers. Zathus seemed to be okay with this. Lastly, there was a quite big protest against this unwelcome bureaucrat. Zathus stated that Krovopiyca deserves a chance and refused to demote him/her. Speaking about chances, Zathus gave me a "chance" to become a bureaucrat as well (but in my case, my chance was more of a joke). Sry for the dead resolution of a pic below, gotta find a proper one. Certain users caused massive disturbance on the voting thread and abused their power by closing threads where I was talking only to Zathus. Zathus sided Krovopiyca by all possible means and I was not given a slightest support. Zathus never said a single word about horrible behaviour of certain users and all of them got away with their crimes. Was I ever treated equally? No. Note: intention behind becoming a bureaucrat was only for the sake of order. I wouldn't be able to hold that position forever I guess. My time is limited. Despite the massive unrest and falsifications on my voting thread, I probably had strong chances to gain something, probably that's why Ursuul decided to come back. Everyone has been told lies. Now, why Krovopiyca = Ursuul/SMG: As the picture shows, Krovopiyca/Tiriltiriladi and Seismela (SMG) made a same message on the same wall. Different people don't create accounts on the same date and then write exactly the same thing in the same place at the same time. Moreoever, pay attention to Krovopiyca's date of birth. SMG used to make alt accounts with a date of birth similar to the one on her real account. So the date on SMG's profile is April 2, Krovopiyca - April 3 and Seismela - April 4. This is a real pattern. It would be hysterically funny if someone tried to deny the truth now. There are 365 days in the year, what are chances to get a row of such numbers by a coincidence? The ruling force there sees no price in you, its ego is above everything. They'll tell you that you are treated equally while they trash your dignity, they'll feed you lies because you are not worth their simple honesty, they'll play dirty in their own games and commit crimes under disguise, they will be foolish enough to leave tracks and patterns behind them and then they'll tell you to believe in 1/365 coincidences. I'm pretty sure that Krovopiyca was an account shared by both Ursuul and SMG (or it was at least one of them). Don't rush to tell me what you think about it, I don't need to know if you choose to believe in some silly coincidence. Even if by some miracle it was not Ursuul or SMG (or both), we can say with 100% certanity that Ursuul was giving all directives to that person anyway. If it was Ursuul's sister then why wouldn't she follow his will? Wouldn't he simply tell "her" what to do? Guess what, just as Ursuul returned, his "sister" Krovopiyca left the wikia. As Ursuul came back, Zathus wrote an apology regarding the "No More Games!" thread and Ursuul turned this wikia into a complete monarchy. Of course, my title suffered from more attacks. Third and fourth attack occured. To be exact, at first Ursuul "vandalized" the title and then removed it completely. To sum up, this is the short story of my title for that period: 1) I never signed any contracts about accepting new conditions for my title in the future, my title never belonged to any list. Morever, there were other "lonely" titles besides mine, no one even cared about "formalizing" them. That was no more than some silly game that Ursuul decided to play with my title. 2) Those title lists have been destroyed during the "staff purge", new admins agreed that my title may exist on its own. I-double-did-not-sign-any-contracts-about-upcoming-conditions. 3) After all, when title lists were destroyed, Zathus stated once again that I CAN have my title. 4) After Krovopiyca "attacked" my title twice (probably under Ursuul's command), this title began to symbolize the state that the wikia is in. Krovopiyca clearly showed that he/she does not care about anything nor fears of any punishment. No title - corruption rules. 5) I got it back after Krovopiyca's attacks, then Ursuul returned to the wikia and decided to mess up my title for a zillionth time. At first he "vandalized" it but then remembered about the old "game" he was playing... 6) ...and removed it completely again. 7) He was not done yet. Ursuul came up with an idea of user rewards. Each title was given a picture. Due to the rules of his "game", despite my title was removed from my profile, it still belonged to me, and I was supposed to have a badge for it. So he gave me a badge. A picture of a g*y flag. He knew that I would heavily dislike it. He chose a such picture in order to make it look like I say that "I don't want it" and to have a reason to erase all tracks of my title from my profile once and forever. That's how much attacks my title has suffered. From this you can be certain that my title is gone because of Ursuul's personal wish in its all beauty. I never refused from my title, I just did not accept nonsensical and disgusting conditions which popped up later. Of course Ursuul wants to be loved and he won't admit that the reason I don't have my title is just because of his disrespect, unthankfulness and egoism. But he does't need to admit it, it's all perfectly clear. So the only thing that I had left to do it to ask Zathus to fix the situation by his own (actually Zathus once told that my title can be the way I want it to). This was my last attempt to get my title back. On my last days I asked Zathus to fix this. Let's be fair, Zathus is still a boss here and it's clear that if he ever wanted, he would simply tell Ursuul to leave my title alone in peace. He was talking about being humane in past, right? Well, I've asked Zathus for support. So, any results? No. No title. No nothing. Zathus did nothing. Much later, he stated the next thing: [Sry, screenshot is missing, need to find it] For a conclusion about Zathus, I won't say that Zathus is a source of corruption, I'm being straight and honest, he was not the one who tried to hurt me, problem is that he did not fix anything nor he ever supported me equally or fairly. Nor he cared about justice. The lack of support is not a surprise for me after all. I understand that he dislikes me and it's not his responsibility to like me, but NO NEED TO TELL LIES about no side picking. I have flawlessly uncovered this wikia's corruption. Of course that's far not everything I have to say, this writing can go on forever but I guess it's enough. Everything that has been written here is truth. Nothing can be proved wrong. There are screenshots for everything, they show the reality, the show the undeniable truth. Representatives of corruption will continue wearing official and clever masks and will continue typing lies in official texts but they will never escape from their past. And the present might remain the same. Same people rule here. Things will remain the same unless those people change. By the way, "very trollish and immature" - is a statement about this place by the Community Central itself, which has way more sanity and power to stop humiliation. This is where I'm going whenever I feel a need. Actually, after Ursuul gave me a g*y flag, it started to seem like he wants to continue his "attacks", so I went to the Community Central to make sure that I'm going to receive support, I had a conversation with one of their emplyees. I'd rather not get into details about my conversations with Community Central, I'm not showing what I have. The maximum I can show is a few blurred screenshots, just if anyone is curious, no more than that. To be short, as I contacted Community Central, I gave them a few links and screenshots and asked them about their opinion (to be exact, I showed some stuff exactly about Ursuul). The Community Central turned out to be fully sane and understanding. They agreed that this wikia is messed up and has violated Terms of Use. I was able to bring a ground breaking judgement to this place. Since there was a lot of mess to dig up, they asked me to help them in the process. Luckily, Ursuul removed the g*y flag on time and I decided to leave it all. I'm not an "attacker", I'm a "defender". Worth to note twice, Community Central stated that something is definitely wrong here and called the wikia by "trollish and immature". That's what this place gets. This is where Zathus led this place to and how Ursuul rules here. Perhaps someone would ask: "Why in the beginning you decided to leave the wikia because you couldn't have a title, but once you got it back you decided to go through all this mess?" Actually, it wasn't exactly the title I was protecting, I was protecting the truth. The title itself was no more than two words on a screen. Corruption decided to take away my title, this unfair act gave me a chance to uncover everything and so I began the chase. I wasn't chasing after the title. I was chasing after corruption. I've chased it down. I found the truth. I showed it to you. The title was a good bait for snakes. They are all exposed to the light. Now you know everything. What you choose to believe in? Looking back at what happened, I assume that this place was always a monarchy in disguise. Constitution was no more than a fairly tale. There was no justice. It's importnat to understand that rulers often end up using rules and laws as an excuse to rule people how they want. Maybe something like that happened here. You can still find pressure everywhere, this is a place where each guest is given a title of a newbie (nooby) which underlines that the ruling force stands high above the low servants who are bound to fulfill each single rule of nonsense and face restrictions wherever they step. For example, you are told not to comment on old threads. What's wrong? The internet is running out of space or what? One of the reasons this is forbidden is because they don't want you to raise up the old questions. This is a one way to mute those who found no justice in past. And how about a so called "freedom of speech"? It's more like rulers want you to talk only about things that they personally approve. Dare to comment on old threads and you will be banned because you are a "criminal" who violated somebody's wish to show off with their power over you in every way possible. A barely populated wikia with restrictions and chains everywhere. Users in here look so much like puppets instead of a community where everyone would be given a fair value. It's so easy to rule a faceless nation. Will you ever do more than write a petition? It will be denied unless it's something within the interests of a king. If you are a protester then you are so low against the king that you are not even allowed to talk to him on the same level, you need to submit a petition as if you are talking to the whole government. His "highness" won't give much value to you. Would you dare to protect your own dignity and go against the "king"? Where will you end up if you don't play this game how the king wants you to play? What will happen to you if you don't let the king enjoy his power over you? What will happen if the king doesn't like you? Will they ever treat you fairly? All answers in my story. No matter how much time passes, no matter what they say, no matter what masks they use to cover their faces, be sure that the face of corruption is right here on screenshots. Be attentive, one day this face might be under the masks they show you. The main argument against this blog is that it's all in past. That's not an excuse as well. In each country of the world, if there was a crime, then investigation is open for years, no matter how much criminals swear that they changed. This is what justice is. You don't escape from it. Category:Blog posts